1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top for a vehicle that has a stationary intermediate support between removable panels forward of the support and a multiple section retractable hardtop rearward of the support.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of vehicle tops are available, ranging from conventional hardtops to retractable convertible tops. Recently, retractable hardtops have become more popular for high-end vehicles. Retractable hardtops require substantial storage space. The amount of storage space required for retractable hardtops increases as the size of the retractable hardtop panels increase and as the number of retractable sections increases.
Most retractable hardtops are designed to be used in a fully extended position or a fully retracted position. There is a need for a retractable hardtop that provides additional operational positions that adds versatility to the top.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problems by providing a simple, cost-effective and versatile retractable hardtop.